Party Spoilers and Drunk Babbling
by Ameki-Elisa
Summary: Hi! This is a FF IV fanfic about what happens with the characters AFTER the marriage of Rosa and Cecil. All of the characters are going to be in it, but I’m going to focus on one of them…I won’t tell you who it is! Hm...okay, IT'S KAIN!
1. Party Spoilers and Drunk Babbling

**Party Spoilers and Drunk Babbling**

By AmekiElisa

_Hi! This is a FF IV fanfic about what happens with the characters AFTER the marriage of Rosa and Cecil. All of the characters are going to be in it, but I'm going to focus on one of them…I won't tell you who it is! (Heehee) I just feel sorry for the guy, everybody's happy at the ending, except for him! And Rosa and Cecil act like they don't even care he didn't came to their wedding…Oh, now I said to much, didn't I? Well, enjoy this ficcy, please read and review!

* * *

_

'Phew, look at this mess…' Cecil sighed as he sat down, exhausted. Rydia had just left, dragging a drunk and babbling Edge with her. They stayed until everyone else was gone, to chat and laugh about the journey they had made together. It was already getting very late, and both Cecil and Rosa just wanted to go to bed. (To SLEEP, you perv!) Rosa smiled and put a loving arm around her new husband's shoulder. 'Edge was pretty drunk, he'll probably have a hell of a hangover tomorrow…' She chuckled as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Cecil pulled her into his lap. 'I hope WE don't wake up with a hangover.' He said, cuddling her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I wouldn't mind, it was nice to see all my friends again.' Cecil smiled at first, but then he bit his lower lip and looked down. 'I did miss someone.' He said quietly. Rosa's hand ran through his hair. 'So did I…' She answered. 'He should've been here.' Cecil said angrily, and Rosa could hear the dissapointment in his voice. 'We're his best friends! We don't even know where he is! After we landed on the earth, he just left without saying a word!' Rosa nodded and rubbed his arm in a comforting way. 'I know…' She whispered. 'But I understand it would've been painful for him to see us getting married. That's probably why he didn't come.' Cecil sighed and laid his head on Rosa's shoulder. _(Ok, sorry for the corny beginning!)_

'C'mon, Edge, get a grip!' Rydia said, annoyed and panting as she tried to hold the drunk Edge up. Edge had been giggling all the way long and Rydia practically had to DRAG him along. 'Ew, get your hand of my butt or I'll burn you to a crisp!' She yelled while slapping his hand away. Edge chuckled. 'Sowwy, Rydie…Man, I think I hic drank too much!' Rydia rolled her eyes as he crawled away from her to throw up in a rusty bucket. 'You're a pig, you know that? I really feel sorry for the people of Eblan…And why am I helping you?' She shouted, more to herself than to Edge, because he wasn't listening to her. However, he **did **catch that last question. He grinned and turned his head to her. 'Because you just loooove me, Rydie!' He sang in a corny way. Rydia shook her head and turned around, hiding her smile as he continued to sing with a girly voice: 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine! You make me happy, when skies are gray! You'll never know, dear, how much I love you! So please don't…gulp' His last sentence was interrupted by a wave of champagne and crisps coming up again. Rydia was smiling and blushing slightly as she helped him up. Unfortunately, Edge fell over again, **on top** of her. And even more unfortunate for the poor girl, he fell to sleep immediatly. 'Oh, well…' Rydia thought as she softly stroked his hair out of his face.

_This was the first chapter! I hope you liked it, yeah I know it sucked, please tell me what you **really **think of it so I know what I have to change in future fanfictions. Thanks!_


	2. Weeping Bards and Annoying Kids

**Weeping bards and annoying kids.**

By Ameki-Elisa 

_Hey! I finally started the second chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry to all Kain-lovers, he will pop up in this chapter, I promise!_

'Palom, you're dead!' Porom cried to her brother, who ran away, giggling like crazy. 'Come back here, you spoony black mage!' The girl cursed. Palom hid behind a tree and waited for his sister to come closer. 'BOO!' He yelled jumping up in front of her. Porom, who thought her brother was a monster, grabbed her magic wand and gave Palom a smack on the head with it. 'Aouaouch!' The boy weeped, carefully touching the place where the wand had hit him. Porom sighed with relief. 'Oh, stop being such a baby!' She said, rolling her eyes.

'Palom, Porom! Stop playing around, it's time to go!' The Elder called them. Porom quickly cast a cure spell on her crying brother and dragged him along to the village. When they arrived, Cid and the Elder were waiting for them, standing in front of a huge airship. 'Always fighting, those two.' The Elder complained. Cid burst out in loud laughter. 'Aw, I know how ya feel, it was the same with Kain and Cecil, when they were little.' Porom frownded at the Elder's remark. 'It's not like I'm constantly picking fights! Palom's just so…So…Argh!' The girl clenched her fists and looked at her brother furiously. The Elder shook his head. 'I'll deal with you two later.' He said and turned around to board the airship.

The airship landed near the place where the Tower of Zot had stood. Now, it was the graveyard where the Sage Tellah was burried, next to his daughter, Anna. 'Thank you very much for bringing us here.' The Elder said to Cid as they left the airship. 'I really appreciate it.' Cid waved his hands. 'It was nuthing.' Palom and Porom descended the airship as well, both carrying a bouquet of flowers. Cid plopped down on the ground next to his airship and opened a bottle of beer. 'I'll stay here, if you don't mind.' He said while gulping down half of the beer (Ameki-Elisa: Yes, I'm obsessed with turning FF IV characters into drunks!). The Elder nodded. 'Very well, then.' He placed one hand on Palom's shoulder and the other on Porom's shoulder and led them to the graveyard, preventing them from fighting again.

As they came closer to Tellah's grave, they heard someone playing the harp. When they arrived, they saw Edward, the King of Damcyan, sitting next to the grave of Anna, his love.

'Yo, Ed!' Palom greeted him excitedly. Porom slapped him on the back of his head. 'You idiot, you don't talk like that to a king!' She hissed. Edward quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes before turning to the people standing next to him. 'Hi…' He smiled weakly. Palom ignored his sister and ran to his friend. 'We're here to put flowers on Tellah's grave!' He told Edward. Edward's smile widened a bit. 'That's very nice of you! I'm sure Tellah will be very happy with them.' Palom nodded, a bit confused over what Edward had just said. How can Tellah be happy with flowers when he's dead? Porom appeared next to her brother and bowed. 'Good day, Your Majesty.' She greeted politely. Edward was now smiling happily. 'Good day, Porom, but there's no need to be so formal.' He answered, amused by the girl's embarassed look. Palom smirked. Edward got up, wiped the dust of his clothes and straightened his hat. He looked back at Anna's grave and said: 'Let me see those flowers, I bet they smell lovely…'

After a long trip, Kain arrived at the castle of Baron (Ameki-Elisa: Yay!). He looked up at the white-purple flags. 'Goddammit, Harvey, ya could've picked flags that look less gay!' He thought, grinning. Suddenly, he saw the figure of Cecil, leaning out of the window. Kain smirked and pushed himself against the wall right underneath the window.

'Bastard…' Cecil thought as he stared at the sky that was starting to turn pink. 'Stupid bastard!' He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Rosa softly closed the door when she came in. She walked over to the window where Cecil was standing and slid her arms around his neck. 'What are you thinking of?' She asked him. Cecil opened his eyes and sighed. 'I'm thinking of that rotten dog that doesn't deserve to be thought of.' He growled bitterly. Rosa laid her head on his shoulder (Ameki-Elisa: Aw, isn't it turning all fluffy again?). 'I know the wedding would've been painful for him, but couldn't he…' Cecil was interrupted by Kain's head suddenly popping up in front of him. 'Hi, Cecil!' It yelled enthusiastically before disappearing again. Rosa and Cecil looked out of the window, shocked. They saw Kain, jumping up again, grinning from ear to ear. This time, he held on to the windowsill. 'And, hi Rosa!' He said, panting. For a second, nobody moved, but then Cecil grabbed Kain's wrists and shouted: 'Get the hell in and let me kill you, bastard!'

Huff, I had to start this chapter all over again because my stupid brother had erased it! Oh, well…Thanks for reading, and please review! Luv ya'll!


End file.
